The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Chapter 3
''Chapter 3 - Windfall Island 'Pieces of Heart: 1/44' 'Total Life: 3/20' ''' '' After getting thrown in the sea by the Helmorac King, a strange red boat cruised by. A strange voice will call your name and wake you up. The strange voice is the boat speaking. You will have a surprised look on your face as you fall on the floor of the boat. The boat will introduce itself as The King of Red Lions the only boat whom can speak the words of man. The King of Red Lions will tell you of the man who you saw at the top of Forsaken Fortress was none other than Ganon, the same whom is spoken in all of the legends. He mentions that he does not know why Ganon is back but, the land is threatened by his evil powers. The King of Red Lions offers to go along with you on your journey but you must retrieve the Sail. Once the King of Red Lions has finished speaking, you will jump off him. Now that you're on the island of Windfall, it's time to explore a little. Run up the first incline, where two young girls named Joanna and Potova are playing on. Once you're up the first one you will see a bush on your left. Turn left next to the bush and run up the second incline leading up to a man dancing in front of a gravestone named Tott. Before you get to Tott, turn right and you will see a building with a door. Open the door and head inside. Once inside, you'll see a man dressed in green named Tingle, who is sitting down in a jail cell. Approaching the cell will cause Tingle to jump off the seat he's sitting on and he will walk towards you. When you come through the door of the building, if you turn left, you can see three pots hidding a button. Remove the pots and stand on the button, which will cause the door to the cell to open. Tingle will walk out of the cell and yell his made-up words "Tingle, Tingle, Kooloo-Limpah! Become an item" and he will give you The Tingle Bottle (Wii U) or The Tingle Tuner (GameCube). Before he leaves, Tingle will hand the Tingle Chart which helps you find his island. After Tingle leaves, head into his cell and move the box at the back of the cell. Moving the box will reveal a hole in the wall. Crawl into the hole and follow these instructions: turn right at the first turn, left, keep going straight, right, left, straight, left, right, right, straight then right. If you followed the instructions correctly, you will end up in a room with a treasure chest. Open the treasure chest and you'll recieve the Picto Box. Now that you have the new item, crawl back into the hole and make your first turn a right. Doing this will cause you to fall through a wooden floor and fall next to the King of Red Lions. He will talk to you about your Sea Map but we still need to get the sail. Tingle has a companion named Zunari who is dressed in a white and blue fur coat. Head into town and talk to him. Zunari will ask you if you want to by "that". Say yes and pay the 80 rupees and you will have bought the sail. Windfall Island Side Quests There are a bunch of side quests you can do on Windfall Island. One of them is Salvatore's "Sinking Ships" Mini-Game. Next to the door where you found Tingle in is a ridge made of wood. Head up the ridge and you should see a set of stairs to the right and a building next to it. Head into that building and you'll see Salvatore. Speak to him and he'll ask you if you want to play his mini-game for 10 rupees. Tell him you do want to play. You will have 24 cannonballs to shoot at three squids, the squids are all different sizes, one is two cannonballs wide, one is three and one is four. If you win the game, Salvatore will give you a Piece of Heart. If you beat it a second time, he'll give you Treasure Chart #7 and if you beat it using less than 20 cannonballs he'll give you 50 rupees and Treasure Chart #23. Once you've beaten the game three times, head outside. Another side quest you can do is becoming Lenzo's Assistant. Around where Salvatore's mini-game building was, there will be a building with a door with a picto box above it. Run inside and talk to Lenzo, the man dressed in yellow standing on the right of the counter. Speak to Lenzo and he will compliment your Picto Box. Run behind him and head up the set of stairs. In the room upstairs there are pictographs of different parts of the game. Lenzo will come up after you and speak to you about the pictures. When he's done speaking head downstairs and stand in front of the counter. Lenzo will walk down the stairs and stand behind the counter. Speak to him and he will ask you if you want to be his assistant. Say yes and you will have to pass three tasks that he sets upon you. With your Picto Box you will have to take pictures of three people that live on the island. The first is of a man named Garrickson. Garrickson occasionally drops by the postbox and puts a love letter into it. You have to take a picture of him putting the letter in the postbox. Run to the Windfall postbox, take out your picto box and keep it on the postbox. It will take a few minutes for Garrickson to get to the postbox put stay there anyway. Once he's there make sure his entire body can be seen. Snap the pictograph and show it to Lenzo. The second task is to take a picture of a man named Gossack. Gossack can be found sitting at a table in the Windfall Island Café. The Windfall Island Café is located next to Zunari's shop where you bought the sail for 80 rupees. Head up the stairs next to Zunari's shop, and head in the door on the right. Gossack will be standing at a table. Pick up a pot and throw it near Gossack. He will jump and shake for a few seconds. While he's shaking, take a picture of him and show it to Lenzo. Now Lenzo will set the final task upon you. Somewhere in Windfall, a boy and a girl share love for each other, but as they walk by each other they only share a glance at each other. These two people are named Anton and Linda. Head outside Lenzo's building and you will see a girl dressed in orange, that is Linda. Run up to Salvatore's door, but don't go inside. Take out your picto box and get Linda in the picture along with enough space for a second person. Like Garrickson, it will take a few minutes for Anton to get to where Linda is. When Anton get's there, he will look at Linda, take a picture of them when they look at each other. Now that you have the picture, return to Lenzo's building and show him the picture. Now completing all three tasks, Lenzo will give you the Deluxe Picto Box (Wii U) or a Joy Pendant (GameCube). I will show you how to get the Deluxe Picto Box in the GameCube version later. (This sidequest is required to get the Deluxe Picto Box in the GameCube version) Now that you have the Deluxe Picto Box, we'll use it immediately. Head back to the postbox but stop at a sign for a potion shop. There will be a woman in an orange shirt named Minenco standing in front of it. Take her picture and show it to her. She will give you Treasure Chart #33. There is still one more thing we can do on this island. Next to Lenzo's building there will be a building called "Mrs. Marie's School of Joy". Outside the school is a gang of boys called "The Killer Bees". Speak to Ivan, the leader of The Killer Bees and he'll say Windfall Island is there turf. Head inside the school and speak to Mrs. Marie. She'll say she's never seen your face around before. Talk to her a second time and say "We need to talk". She will say that the Killer Bees had been causing problems and she'll ask you if you could talk to Ivan for her. Reply with Yes and head back outside. Speak to Ivan again and he'll ask if you've got problems with the Killer Bees. Then he will ask if you want to challenge him. Agree to challenging them and they'll run off. Jan, the blue-haired boy can be found behind some bushes outside the archway across from where Linda is standing. Once you find him, he'll run off. Run after him and catch him. To make it easier to catch the four children, you can roll into them. The leader of the group, Ivan, can be found at the top of a tree. Roll into the tree and Ivan will jump off and run away. Catch him like you did with Jan. Jun-Roberto can be found behind the gravestone the man is dancing in front of. Finally, the last boy, Jin, can be found behind the bomb shop. Sidle across the slope on the side of the bomb shop and you will find him. After you catch all four boys, Ivan will give you a Piece of Heart and makes you an honorary Killer Bee. Ivan will ask you to apologize to Mrs. Marie for them. Head inside the school and talk to Mrs. Marie. She will give you 50 rupees for stopping the Killer Bees. Before you leave Windfall Island, roll into the tree next to the bomb shop and a Joy Pendant will fall out. Give the Joy Pendant to Mrs. Marie and she will ask for 20 more of them. Pawprint Isle''' Now, head back to the King of Red Lions and sail to the east of Windfall Island. Along the way, you can stop by an island called Pawprint Isle. Jump off your boat and get onto the isle. There will be a big sphere in the ground. Using your sword, slash the grass around the sphere and eventually you will find a hole in the sphere. Crawl through it and fall into the hole inside the sphere. Falling into the hole will take you to an area filled with an enemy called Chu-Chus. Run down the only path then turn right and you will find a treasure chest. Open the chest to find a Piece of Heart. Before leaving Pawprint Isle, there's a ship that sails around that has four people on it. Jump back on your ship and head towards the ship. Talk to the people on the ship and the leader of the ship will give you Treasure Chart #34. Now leave the area and keep sailing east.